edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Game
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Game is a fictional game for the PSP and Nintendo DS. It was also for Wii, PS3, PS2, 3DS, and Xbox 360, but it was a fighting game, and the education/action game was made for PC/MAC and same as PSP and DS, but different with math, language, spelling, and new education features. Plot The boys are just minding there buissnes when suddenly thunder cackels and every one is being abducted by by an Ultra powerful Doofenshirtimz. Menus and Screens (PSP/DS/PC/MAC) Title screen:(Both) In the Title screen the guys are seen running into a bleek Danville Creek and when The player presses start and they are sucked into Downtown. (In PC and Mac versions, numbers, letters, and math signs are falling.) Main menu:(Both) City Hall is on the screen on the 4 options are on the 4 corners of the screen.OPTIONS:story mode freeplay multiplayer and options. (In PC and Mac versions, freeplay and multiplayer was replaced with "Math Sheets (where you choose a math sheet to print and work)" and "Master of Educational (where you can type the numbers, or letters many times to became Master of Educational)" Story mode:(Both)There are Citizens running under lining 12 worlds with a sinster Kevin shadow looking at world 3, an evil chicken under world 7 and The Ultra Doofenshrimtz looking under World 12. Matt Hill and Tony Sampsons were the only actor from the cast who lends their voice to the game. Wii/PS3/PS2/3DS/360 Version Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Game was a fictional fighting game for Wii/PS3/PS2/3DS/360 game systems. VS. *Normal - Fight your enemy and take the damage! (1 - 2) *Scam Tournament - Fight enemies and win the Scam Tournament! (1 -2) (Also Tag Team) *Tag Team Battle - 2-on-2 battle! Fight 2 enemies! (1 - 4) Adventures *Arcade - Beat the enemies and you will defeat the final boss! (1) *Showdown of the Century (Adventure Mode) - You will start as Phineas, Ferb, Ed, Edd, or Eddy to adventure out and defeat evil. You must pick a character in each level. (1 - 4) *Time Attack - Fight enemies as you can when time was going up! (1) *Survival - Fight many enemies when you ran out of damage! (1) Online Battle (Wii, 3DS, PS3, 360 only) *Online Battle - Fight online! (2) *Online Tag Team - Fight with your partner online! (4) *Scam Tournament: Online Edition - Battle your friends or fiends in this tournament! (12) Play Zone *Shop - Buy characters, stages, or any! (1) *Character Creator - Choose P&F or EEnE hybrid and create your ultimate character! You also edit starter and unlockable fighters' costumes too! (1) *Mini Games - Play mini games with a character you picked! (4) *Theater Room - Watch movies, opening movies, ending movies, Showdown of the Century cutscenes, and previews! (1) Showdown of the Century The world is in danger! It will take over by Robo Trek 2000! Now, play your favorite fighters to beat evil in Danville Creek! Playable Characters in Showdown of the Century *Phineas (Already unlocked) *Ferb (Already unlocked) *Ed (Already unlocked) *Edd (Already unlocked) *Eddy (Already unlocked) *Isabella (Fight her and joined in Area 1-1) *Nazz (Fight her and joined in Area 1-2) *Candace (Fight her and joined in Area 1-3) *The Kanker Sisters (Fight them and joined in Area 1-4) *Buford (Fight him and joined in Area 1-5) *Drew, Mark, and John (Fight them and joined in Area 2-1) *Perry, and Wilfred (Fight them and joined in Area 2-2) *Baljeet (Fight him and joined in Area 2-3) (Last character to join!) Characters *Ed *Phineas *Edd *Ferb *Eddy *Nazz *Isabella *Candace *Perry *Wilfred *Drew *Mark *John *Jimmy *Sarah *Jonny/ Melonhead / The Gourd *The Kanker Sisters *Baljeet *Buford *Fireside Girls *Dr. Doofenshrimtz *Kevin *Rolf *Victor *Robo Trek 2000 Category:Games Category:Video game Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers